Forever and Ever
by Forever Your Angel
Summary: Originally a one-shot about Jake and Nessie's relationship in the very beginning that has now become a story. What trouble will the new couple face? School drama, Volturi, anything is possible. Summary isn't good. Read first chapter at least.
1. Forever and Ever

Forever and Ever

Jake and I were walking on First Beach just as the sun was starting to set. This was one of my favorite places to be.

I took off my shoes and felt the cold sand between my feet. I heart Jake laugh behind me, but I just ignored him for the time being. The wind was blowing through my bronze colored hair.

"Hey, Nessie?" I heard Jake say.

I turned around and saw the expression on his face. "What's wrong Jake?" I started to move towards him, but he held out his hand.

"I want to explain something to you first. Okay? And just wait until I'm done to ask questions."

"Sure Jake. What is it?" This was strange for him, he was never really this uneasy around me.

"Well by now you know everything about the wolves. You even understand practically everything about…imprinting. I've told you all about Sam and Emily, and Quil and Claire, and everyone else. But you never asked about me Ness."

There was a reason for that. I had always been afraid for when Jacob would finally imprint. When I was little I use to picture what I would do if he went away. My father was the only one that knew about that, but I had asked him never to say anything.

I had just hoped that I would never have to worry about it; that my life could stay on this path for forever. Mainly because everyone I knew could stay alive that long, and also because I thought my life was perfect right now.

But I knew I would have to face this talk with Jake sooner or later; I would rather have chosen later.

"Nessie," he started off in a softer voice, "it's been ten years since you were born. You have heard countless of times about what had happened during your birth and the time surrounding it, although some thought it was a bad idea. But there is one part that has been left out. I wanted to be the one to tell you. Not anyone else."

I still had no idea what he was talking about and I was starting to get confused. I may be smart, but when I'm around Jacob I don't always think correctly. "Is there something wrong with me Jake?" I ignored the only rule for this talk carelessly. I was beginning to get worried.

"No Nessie! Nothing is wrong with you. You're perfect. You always have been." He answered as he stepped towards me. Even though he was not touching me, I could still feel the warmth that was radiating off of his body. The cool sea breeze was not even touching my skin anymore.

I smiled and took the last step between us. I touched his cheek to try and show him how confused I was becoming.

He chuckled a little. "I'm sorry Nessie. You know I've always been bad at explaining things. And this one is even harder. I guess I'm just scared of your reaction."

"Don't worry, Jake," I said, trying to reassure him. "I'll always love you no matter what."

"You see Nessie, that's the thing. I love you too…" he trailed off.

"But Jake, I already know…," But he stopped me by placing a finger to my lips.

"No Nessie. I really love you; so much. You see, I imprinted on you the first time I saw you. It wasn't like how Sam sees Emily, but more of how Quil and Claire first started off. I only wanted to protect you, for you to have the best things, like an older brother. For the last few years, I have more or less been your best friend."

"But recently, I have started to see you as the young woman you have become. You are truly beautiful in every way. Everything you do is important to me, no matter how stupid it may be to someone else. I understand that this may be a lot for you, and that you might not have the same feelings," he said as he started to back away again.

"No Jake!" I yelled as I ran towards him and into his arms. He held me tight to his body, but not too tight. I had just enough air in my lungs to say what he needed to hear. "I truly love you too."

But soon I needed to breathe again. "Jake…air," I choked out.

He looked down at me in alarm. "Sorry Nessie!" He set me down, but I would not let his arms leave my body. I just needed a little air to survive, right?

I looked up at him and we stared into each other's eyes for a moment. I always thought it looked cheesy in the movies, but until you have experienced it, I guess you could believe that.

There was something new in Jacob's eyes that wasn't there before. He was looking at me with a new intensity that sent a shiver down my spine. I was finally able to identify the feelings I had been feeling for Jake. Until he explained it to me, I hadn't noticed how strong my feelings had grown. And there was only one more thing that could make today more perfect.

"Jake?"

"Yes, my Nessie?"

My smile became bigger when he said that. "Isn't there something else you would like to do?"

"And what would that be?"

I gave him a mischievous smile and stood up on my tip-toes to whisper in his ear. "Kiss me," I told him.

He looked down at me for a moment and I thought he was going to say not right now. But then he started to hold me closer than I thought possible. His hands seemed to fit perfectly in the small of my back. My body was as perfect as a puzzle piece up against his. The heat from his body wasn't the only thing that was keeping us warm anymore.

Even though the wind picked up a little, I could not tell the difference. Everywhere our skin touch burned with a jolt of electricity. I felt like I was on fire, yet felt sparks coming off of me as well.

As soon as Jake's lips touched mine, the fire intensified. My lips somehow already knew what to do. They were moving in perfect sync with Jake's. They too fit perfectly together.

My mouth opened up so I could breathe in the scent I knew so well. It was even stronger from his mouth. I felt like I was in heaven.

And then, just as soon as I was finally fully immersed in my Jacob, he pulled away.

I must have had a defeated look on my face because he laughed a little as he watched my facial expressions. He cupped my face with one of his large hands and I leaned into it.

"Nessie, what am I going to do with you?"

"You can do more of that," I smiled. "Or you can just love me forever."

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" he asked me seriously. His expression changed a little, which I was not happy about.

I nodded my head slowly. I was absolutely sure that that was what I wanted.

"Okay my Nessie. I will love you forever and ever."

"Forever and ever," I repeated and Jake held me close to him. The sun had already set and I hadn't even noticed. The stars above were shinning extra bright tonight, or at least that's what I thought. I wanted to stay there with Jake for all of eternity, but I knew that couldn't happen. At least I would always remember this day, and of course I would always have Jake by my side.

* * *

**_AN: I love Jake and Nessie, although it took me a little while to get use to them. I just randomly thought this up at like 12:30 at night so my judgement isn't that great right now. I think it's pretty good. Let me know by clicking that little buttone in the center there. I'll give you a lollipop!_**


	2. AN

**AN:** Sorry for the author's note, but a few people have asked me to continue this story. It was originally just a one-shot, but if that's what everyone wants, I will continue. I really liked writing the one-shot, but now I have to think of a plot. I was thinking of something with the Volturi, but I feel that it's too used. I also plan on having the Cullens, and maybe Jacob, move somewhere. I was thinking somewhere made up, but a real place would work too. If you have any ideas for me, I'll graciously accept them. I promise I will get a chapter out for Christmas, even if I can't think of anything. Thanks!

~Forever Your Angel~


	3. Meet The Parents

**AN**: And the lollipops go to… Bluntmiss, Forkz94, Margey, Rosamee Cullen, and MidnightsPromise. And thank you to everyone who favored and alerted the story. I will try to continue this to my best ability, although I think I'm better at one-shots.

Chapter 2

After being at the beach for a while longer, Jake figured it was time to take me home. I tried to object, I wanted to spend some more time alone with him, but I knew my father would come looking for me if I stayed out much longer.

That's when I started thinking about everything _but_ me and Jake for the first time in hours. "Hey Jake," I started as he turned to look at me. We were walking down the beach back to his car, hand in hand. "Does my family know about this, about us?"

He gave me a reassuring smile before he answered. "Don't worry Nessie, your father has known since the first time I found out. His mind reading is very annoying you know. And the rest of your family found out soon after. We all wanted to wait until you were at the right age to find out, although your parents would have probably said thirty was a better age. But because you matured so fast, it worked out this way."

I nodded my head, that all made sense. I wasn't going to get mad at anyone for trying to keep this away from me. They didn't want to lose me so early.

I turned back to look at the beach before we left. The moon and the stars were shining brightly and reflecting off of the water. Waves were breaking close to shore. You could only hear the rhythm of them flowing back and forth. Everything was peaceful at that moment, and I had Jacob right next to me.

He pulled me along to his house. I was starting to get cold in the night air. I only had on shorts and a sweatshirt. There was only a few more weeks of school left until the summer. I had recently been able to go to school in a nearby town. Once I was done though, my family had planned on moving.

"Jake, what's going to happen when we move away?" I use to think that Jake would just come and visit me every once in a while, but I didn't know if I would be able to wait that long now.

"Don't worry Ness. First of all, your mother promised Charlie that you wouldn't go that far so that he can still visit. I finally got Seth to go back to Sam's pack, so it's just me and Leah now. She's going to be leaving soon anyway so I can come with you guys. I already asked your father, and everyone else, and they seemed okay with it."

At that moment I involuntarily shivered. This would just speed up the process of leaving, which I wasn't exactly happy about.

Jake noticed and wrapped his huge arms around me. "We're almost there Nessie."

The ride home, we were just listening to music and enjoying each other's company. Jacob intertwined our hands with the one he wasn't driving with. He had recently finished putting together a new car for himself.

I wasn't totally sure what kind it was. Even though Rosalie and Jacob had both attempted to teach me as much about cars as they could, but it just didn't stick in my head. I had helped Jake look for parts and watched him put everything together. He had said I was just like my mother.

We were nearly to house and I was hoping that my mother was shielding our thoughts by now. She had had ten years since she became a vampire to perfect her talent. It wasn't even difficult for her even now. When I started crushing on guys on the television, my mom had figured it would help my father if he didn't have to read my thoughts.

Jacob stopped the car just before we were in view. I looked at him curiously. "Jake?"

"I just wanted to do this one more time while we can," he said just before he started to kiss me. I still felt the fire every time his lips touched mine. I was hoping that that would never fade. It really was a great feeling.

He pulled away and left me breathless for a moment. I shook my head to clear my mind before Jake started the car again. He laughed at my expression but I just rolled my eyes at him.

Everyone was waiting outside of the house. My father was standing closest to where the car would be parked. My mother was right next to him with her hand intertwined with his. I could tell she was rubbing circles into the back of his had to calm him down. I couldn't read his expression, so I was prepared for anything.

The rest of my family was spread around the front yard. Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper were goofing around and Auntie Alice was watching them. Aunt Rosalie seemed to be watching the car, but tried to act as though she wasn't. It wasn't a secret that Jacob wasn't her favorite person. Grandma and Grandpa were sitting on the porch.

Jacob stopped the car and we both got out. I walked over to my parents at a speed most humans cannot obtain. I wrapped them both in a huge hug and I knew that helped to calm them down.

"You guys don't have to worry about me, you know," I told them.

"We always have to worry about you Renesme," my father said in a soft voice with my mother's favorite smile on his face. I could tell he had prepared himself for this.

Jake came next to me and took my hand. I turned my attention to him. I smiled when my eyes met his. I heard a growl and looked over to see Aunt Rosalie not looking very happy.

"Auntie Rosalie," I began and I walked over to her. "You have to accept Jacob now. You may not have liked him before, especially when you found out he imprinted on me, but I love him and he isn't going anywhere."

Her face softened and nodded her head. "It will be hard Nessie, but if that is what you want. Just know that I don't like the dog, but I will try to be civil."

I smiled again. "You guys can always try to work on a car together. That usually brings up friendships." Both Rosalie and Jake snorted and everyone else laughed. At least I gave the suggestion.

This little family meeting had gone surprisingly well. I had almost expected someone to attack Jake by now.

"Don't think you're out of the woods yet, Nessie," my dad called from behind me. "Your mother and I would like to speak to you and Jacob."

Well that couldn't be too bad. My parents led Jake and I into the dining room. This was almost never used. Every once in a while Jake and I would eat in here just to get a change of scenery.

My parents sat down and Jake and I sat across from them.

"Don't worry, we just wanted to set some rules for now," my mother said. "First of all, you will have to remember that we can hear everything that goes on in this house. We know you may forget that, practically everyone in this house has, but try not to make it a habit."

"Also remember that when Bella isn't around, I will be able to hear your thoughts. I would rather not hear but my daughter and her…boyfriend think about when they are around each other," my father said next.

"We understand how mature you are Nessie, but we all still see you as our little girl. For now, there are certain boundaries, just for our sakes. We know that they will not last too long, but hopefully long enough. We love you both very much and we want what is best for you," my mother finished.

"I think that sounds reasonable," Jake told them.

"Whatever you guys want we will respect. I love you too," I was just hoping that my mother wouldn't be away too often without my father. Those would be interesting days.

**AN: **I wasn't really going to have an author's note at the end as well, but I just found out that they may replace Taylor Lautner in New Moon. I personally think that that would be an unwise choice. I mean, they have all of this technology now that they can make him look older and stuff when they need too. There are many actors, like the guy who plays hagrid, who aren't really giants but they make they look like they are. I think it would be like replacing Rupert halfway through the Harry Potter movies. Sorry for the little rant lol. Let me know what you think. Also, about the chapter, good or bad? 3


End file.
